May Have Met My Match
by Anchorgurl1
Summary: Tobias had never really given much thought as to what he would want from a relationship...if he would want a serious one at all! But now in my post-Starclimber story he meets a few girls...and maybe...just maybe...the right girl! Not as fluffy as it sounds... Also I'm not Keith Oppel considering I'm you know a teenage Russian girl... **Now revised!**
1. Chapter 1revised

**So a few things….**

**1. I WAS TOLD TO STOP THIS STORY…and I'm counting this as Anon hate so…FIRST ANON HATE!*dances***

**2. I reread the series so I could be more accurate**

**3. How do I put this politely…learning the English language is the most torturous thing I've ever had to endure! That being said it's not my first language so…please forgive any mistakes….**

**4. I've {forced} gotten my friend to read this over for me now {who *is* a native to English so there!}**

**5. Enjoy! Oh and if you've got any criticism please send…I don't hate! I mean look at where it got us!**

***Sub note: IDGF if it was hate or not I'm still counting it, dearest Anon!**

His suit was stiff, itchy, and all around uncomfortable. His brow was coated in sweat and his legs closer to jelly then bone and muscle. He was pale and nervous…some part deep down in his gut told him to run...he stayed. He stayed because this, no matter how complicated or difficult, this was his choice and he was sticking to it. After all…you don't spend nearly four months receiving the biggest public bashing from papers just to run out of the chapel last minute! Those were the reasons Tobias looked up to his friend, because despite all his worries and fears about the future he didn't back down and he stood tall.

_He's brave…but couldn't he have picked someone else to be he groomsman…. _Tobias thought as the preacher continued to ramble on about vows, faithfulness, and blah blah blah….

"You may now kiss the bride!" announced the small balding excuse for a priest. Matt was slightly hesitant but did so none the less- this earned the large whooping applause from his old crew mates and silent-barely-there type claps from the De Vrises. As Tobias looked Kate's family over he thought to himself

_It's no wonder…they way she is…just barking look at them!_ It was true even they'd managed to over dress for a wedding! Mr. Blanchard's eyes met Matt's and he winked before joining the mass hub of people now shuffling towards the reception hall, and all he would think was _Food!_


	2. Chapter 2(finally)

**(A/N:) Hi! Miss me? I meant to update FOREVER ago…then band and Highschool got in the way…so yeah…REVIEW!**

**And to answer your question anon: it's Russian **

Once everyone was seated and served, wined and dined, the dreaded dance came. It was a tradition in most weddings (the first dance as husband and wife then the bridal party joins in) and to most it was no big deal…and it wasn't…unless you were Tobias. He had a bad enough track record with girls as it was and now, here he was, being forced to dance with a pretty one. See for him dancing really meant awkwardly step of her toes the whole time whilst muttering and mumbling apologizes. On the Brightside…maybe he wouldn't get slapped today….

"Mr. Blanchard?" a young woman appeared next to him. She stuck out her hand "Delilah, we met at the rehearsal dinner."

"H-how could I forget" he managed out and kissed her hand. "may I ask what you need, Miss?"

"No need for the miss" she smiled at him as her elegant and high-class voice sweetly sung in his ears. "it's our turn to dance. Best man and Maid of Honor, remember?"

"Oh of course," he awkwardly led her to the dance floor. He tried not to look at her face while the waltzed but he couldn't help it…she was so…_beautiful_. Delilah but the flower of her name-sake to shame! She should be painted and hung in a museum! Delilah really was that beautiful and-

"Sorry," he muttered. In his tangent he seemed to have forgotten where he was and stepped on her toes.

"I don't mind," she made it seem so casual. There was a few more minutes of awkward silence and toe stepping before she spoke again. "You know what I like about you?"

"What would that be?" he asked dumbfounded.

"You do not try to be perfect. It's really quiet a nice change." She smiled "Pardon me, Mr. Blanchard, if I come off as brash but I would like for you to accompany me this weekend to a theater show and dinner."

"I would love, Miss- er- Delilah."

"Wonderful, meet me at the theater on main, at eight." She smiled before using his arms to spin herself out. Tobias watched her elegantly walk away before moving off the dance floor.

"Wow," was all he could mutter


End file.
